


一起討論想吃的菜色 中下（肉部分）

by jeny32_6



Series: 親密愛侶系列 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeny32_6/pseuds/jeny32_6
Summary: 白石鬼畜警告





	一起討論想吃的菜色 中下（肉部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 白石鬼畜警告

 

 

 

兩人緊緊地抱在一起，記不清是誰先開始這個親吻、又是誰先把舌頭伸進對方的嘴裡的，他們只知道用力地吻著對方、用一切已知的技巧全力挑逗，直到兩人都有些喘不過氣，白石才輕輕分開兩人的雙唇，改激烈的親吻為輕柔的啄吻。

 

在白石劇烈的攻勢下，謙也的魂早不知道跑哪去了，當他回過神的時候，白石正一手攬著他的腰在他背部來回愛撫、一手早已伸進他衣服裡在他胸前流連。

 

謙也被摸得腰都蘇了，腿也軟得有些站不住，只能發出細細地呻吟，像極了未吃飽的小奶貓、撒嬌地要求更多。

唔、好舒服……

謙也再也無法控制住自己不將全身的重量的壓在白石身上，索性閉上眼，專心的享受白石帶來的歡愉。

「啊嗯……！」當白石的手意外地擦過謙也的乳頭，謙也發出了比剛剛更為色情的聲音。

 

白石的動作突地停下，而後抓著謙也的雙肩將兩人隔開半條手臂的距離。

 

「藏……？」謙也不明白地睜開眼睛，嘴角還留有兩人方才劇烈擁吻時滴落的口涎，配上因情動而緋紅的雙頰與迷濛的眼神，整個人顯得既情色又充滿誘惑。

白石看著這樣的謙也，差點又把持不住，深吸了口氣，把人錮在懷中，等待剛剛的情動退卻。

 

理智稍稍回籠後，白石這才感到有些後悔，謙也這麼美好，他不想在什麼都沒準備的情況下就完成兩人的第一次。

——他值得更好的。

 

「謙也，對不起。」白石認真地對謙也道歉，「我剛剛實在太忘我了。」

說著，白石鬆開對謙也的桎梏，想要稍稍拉開兩人間的距離，卻被謙也抓住抽離的手。

只見謙也猛地掀起自己的上衣，拽著白石的手就往自己胸前放，驚得白石整個人往後退了一步。

「謙也！」

「沒、沒關係的！」謙也用力拉住想往後退的白石，兩人間的距離縮短至零，白石甚至可以聞到謙也的髮絲飄過來洗髮精的香氣。

「如果是藏的話，沒關係的。」手心感受到謙也心臟傳來的跳動，儘管身體因為害羞而微微顫抖，但望著他的表情卻相當認真。

 

天哪……白石閉了閉眼。

 

「謙也，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」白石苦笑，內心的天使與惡魔正在交戰。

謙也沒回答，只是將身體完全靠在白石身上。

 

感受懷中人因害羞而升溫的柔軟身軀，白石覺得自己的理智也鄰近燒毀邊緣。

 

「謙也，」謙也抬頭看向白石的眼睛，不同於平時清澈溫和的淺紫色，此時因慾望變得更加深邃危險，白石湊近謙也的耳邊，連聲音都因為壓抑著的衝動而有些嘶啞。

「我再給你最後的機會。」

——再不離開，就晚了，我會把你啃得一點都不剩。

 

謙也的回覆只是輕輕吻上白石的雙唇。

「藏，做你想做的吧。」

——因為，我也想讓你、染上只屬於我的味道。

 

=====================================================================

 

不知道是誰的喘息聲，在夜晚如此靜謐的天臺，大得讓人有種隨時都會被人發現的錯覺，謙也迷迷糊糊地想。

 

像是發現了謙也的不專心，白石稍稍用力咬上謙也的下唇，然後又安撫似的，伸出舌頭細細舔過，唇上傳來的麻癢細細搔著謙也的神經，而白石不斷地撫摸他的尾椎與股溝，帶來陣陣的快感，刺激得謙也渾身顫慄。

 

待謙也反應過來，才發現自己不知何時已被白石壓在地上，身下墊著的是白石的外套。自己的上衣早已被白石脫下、粗魯地扔在一旁，褲子連同內褲也被拉到膝蓋下面，整個人近乎赤裸，反觀白石，除了上衣有些凌亂外，褲子還好好的穿在身上。

 

白石再次親上來，這次的吻更兇猛激烈，帶著一股要將人拆吃入腹的氣勢，謙也被吻地渾身癱軟、無力招架，白石順勢扯掉了謙也剩下的衣物。

除了吻外，白石的手也不斷在謙也的身上點火，帶著薄剪的手指輕輕撫弄謙也的耳垂，白石很早就注意到，謙也的耳朵非常敏感，只要對著他的耳朵吹氣，就能讓謙也輕輕顫抖。

接著一路往下，在胸前流連，不忘逗弄那兩點紅櫻，待它們成挺立的小豆後，兩指或輕壓重捻或用指甲在上頭摳刮，逼得謙也哭叫出聲。

 

「啊……不要、不要這樣……」謙也從沒想過他的乳頭也這麼敏感，只是被白石這樣玩弄，他的下體就已經勃起了。他喘息著，雙手無力放在白石胸前想要推拒，只是這種欲拒還迎的姿勢卻讓身上的男人更加興奮。

 

「呵，」白石輕笑，下身故意在謙也充血的分身上摩擦。

「謙也的這裡，很敏感呢。」

謙也第一次才知道，完美的聖書——白石藏之介——竟有如此惡劣的一面。

「嗯……不……」帶點粗糙感的丹寧布料直接觸碰，謙也舒爽地連抗拒的話都忘記了，腰身微微擺動只想要更多。

 

「吶，謙也，」白石的嘴附在謙也耳旁，舌頭輕巧的舔舐耳朵的各種地方，「這樣，舒服嗎……？」

說罷，舌頭開始在耳道內來回抽送，模仿著性交的動作。

 

「嗚……」謙也早就被弄的無法思考了，耳內傳來嘖嘖的水聲，以及白石正在愛撫他性器的手，都讓他腦袋糊成一團漿糊。

 

白石的手掌因為長年練球的關係，帶著一層薄繭，此刻正握著他豎立的陰莖上下摩擦，謙也只覺得快感如潮水般逆湧而上，就在他快要忍不住、掙扎地想推開白石時，卻被白石用更大的力氣圈住莖身、以更快的速度上下抽動。

 

「哈啊、停……不要了……」謙也嘴裡無意識喊著拒絕的話，可腰肢卻配合白石的動作一來一回。

「嗯啊啊……快、快要、哼呃——！」在白石用拇指擦過馬眼後，一道白光閃過謙也眼前，也同樣讓他迎來劇烈的高潮。

 

謙也不住地喘著氣。

此刻他雙腳大開、臉頰通紅，過多的快感來不及宣洩，通通化為淚水從眼角淌下，而下體還在一抽一抽地吐著白濁，在自己的小腹和白石的手上留下痕跡。

 

白石伸出舌頭，舔去了手上的精液，像是品嚐什麼美味佳餚似的，動作緩慢又色情。

 

「謙也快樂完了、那，該我了呢！」

 

白石拉起謙也，讓他跪坐在身前，再壓著他的頭湊近自己的下體，看著白石的慾望，謙也覺得自己才剛釋放的分身隱隱有充血的跡象。

 

白石緩緩拉下自己褲頭的拉鍊，內褲根本包不住他的慾望，龜頭早已從褲子裡探出，馬眼上的透明液體染濕了內褲，謙也能清晰地聞到，那屬於男性的膻腥味，在意識到這是白石的味道後，謙也覺得自己全身都在發軟。

 

「謙也，」白石充滿磁性的低沈嗓音鼓動著謙也的耳膜，「喜歡嗎？」

 

鬼使神差地，謙也點了點頭。

 

「那，幫我含出來。」

 

如同魔鬼般的低語，誘惑著夏娃偷嚐禁果，謙也彷彿也受到了蠱惑，伸出舌頭，輕輕舔了舔前端。

「嘶……」白石被謙也的舔弄刺激地倒抽一口氣，而後用力抓著謙也的頭髮，往下壓了壓。

 

突如其來被進到深處，謙也被噎了一下，掙扎地想往後退，卻被白石捏著下巴固定住，而後放任自己得慾望在謙也的口中抽插。

 

「嗚……不……」白石太大了，謙也覺得自己呼吸有些困難，這種近乎窒息的快感，逼得他眼角流下生理性的淚水，嘴因為被塞滿而無法閉攏，唾液沿著嘴角滴落；而長時間維持這樣的姿勢，他的下巴也開始發酸，謙也忍不住抗拒地左右甩頭，無奈白石握得太緊，他掙不太開。

 

察覺到謙也推拒的動作，白石鬆開鉗住謙也下巴的手，轉到他的耳後和脖頸輕輕安撫，另一隻手則與謙也抓著他褲腰的手十指相扣。

 

謙也的小腿因為長時間的壓迫而開始刺痛，乾脆微微抬起臀部，讓膝蓋著地，因著這樣的姿勢，他那隱祕的私處感受到夜晚的涼意，不由自主地收縮著。

 

星光灑在謙也的背上，順著背脊凹陷處延伸下去，是能與謙也合二為一的秘地，想到這，白石眼神更加幽暗了，他抽出在謙也口中的慾望，再次把人壓倒在地。

 

手指伸進謙也還未來得及閉起的口腔，白石的手在謙也的嘴裡攪弄。

 

「舔濕。」白石這樣不帶感情的命令語氣，和略帶冷酷的眼神，謙也不知為何更加興奮。

 

謙也抓住白石的手，閉上眼，伸出舌頭開始舔著白石的手指，那專注的表情，彷彿舔得不是手指，而是酸酸甜甜的糖葫蘆。

看著這樣的謙也，白石的下體更硬了；而他另一隻手也沒閒著，再度在身體上遊走，時不時安慰謙也再次硬起來的器官，輕撫過兩顆精囊，繼續順著往下探去，輕輕插入一指指節作為試探。

 

「謙也，」白石驚訝，卻沒表現在臉上，「你洗過澡了？」

插入的一指雖然仍舊感到緊緻，卻不像自己以為的那麼難以進入。

 

謙也停下舔濕手指的動作，坐起上半身，對凖白石的喉結就是一陣舔咬，「是啊，不行嗎？」

語氣滿滿的挑釁，白石的眼睛瞇了瞇。

「怎麼會？」白石笑了，「只是有點意外你居然這麼急著要獻身給我。」

調笑的語句，換來謙也更加賣力的在白石的脖子留下記號。

「而且，」白石兩手捧著謙也的臀辦大力揉捏，長期跑步使得謙也屁股上的肉更有彈性、也更加豐滿挺翹。

「你確定要這個姿勢？」白石的手指再次插入，這次是兩根，謙也有些吃痛地繃緊背脊。

 

白石安撫地親了親他的唇，然後就著手指還插入的姿勢，把人放倒在他們脫去的衣物上。

「第一次還是這個姿勢吧，你會比較輕鬆。」

說著，白石轉動兩根手指，儘管有唾液的幫助，卻還是有些乾澀。

 

突然的動作讓謙也難以適應，本就不是承歡的地方，儘管在家已經先自己淺淺弄過，但卻沒進入到這麼深的地方，謙也緊張地夾緊穴口。

 

「放鬆點，謙也，你夾太緊了。」感受到謙也的抵觸，白石親了親謙也的耳朵，另一隻手則摸上了謙也再次翹起的性器，轉移他的注意力。

 

被這樣上下夾擊，甬道果然放鬆許多，只是還是窒礙難行。

 

「嘖。」都已經到這個地步了，白石不想放棄，他拉過謙也的手，對謙也說：「自慰給我看。」

「什……！？」

「我說，自慰給我看。」

 

在白石的注視下，謙也既興奮又緊張，手哆哆嗦嗦的摸上自己的莖身，上下擼動。

白石也沒閒著，一隻手不斷地轉動在穴內的手指，一隻手摸上謙也胸前的紅豆搓揉，趁著謙也被快感奪去注意力的時候，強行加入一根手指。

三根手指在甬道內探索，這種被異物侵入的不適感，因為身前的愉悅減緩了不少，又加上被白石緊緊盯著，謙也突然有種奇怪的感覺，彷彿身後那將用來承受的地方，也升起異樣的快感。

 

「嗯、啊……！」謙也的腰肢在白石碰到體內的某一個地方時，突然彈了一下，喘息聲也跟著拔高，白石只是頓了頓，就開始在甬道內快速抽插。

「呃不……等、哈啊……」

白石不給謙也抗拒的機會，他推開謙也自慰的手，摸了上去，拇指在尿道口上來回摩擦，過多的快感讓謙也近乎崩潰。  
「嗯啊……又、嗯……快、快到了……哈啊——」

謙也的柱身再次吐出白濁，白石抽出謙也體內的手，沾抹上白液後，趁著謙也失神的當下，四根手指就往穴口插去，在剛剛的位置按壓。

「不……等等……」謙也還在喘氣，但二次高潮後，身體已經有點酸軟，連推開白石的力氣都沒有，只能放任白石作案。

 

「啊嗯！」

「看來，是這裡了。」白石兇猛地狂壓腺體，謙也被弄得幾乎要瘋掉。

 

不同於射精帶來的感受，從身後傳來密密麻麻的細小電流不斷刺激腦垂體，這種近乎失控的快感讓謙也恐懼，他想要阻止，卻感覺到自己的穴口被某種更大更熱更硬的東西撐開。

 

「哈啊、呃……！」

 

白石掐著謙也的腰，扶著自己的硬挺，對準謙也的穴口擠了進去。雖然有了剛剛的擴張和精液的潤滑，這種似乎要被撕裂成兩半的痛楚，仍讓謙也痛得直呼氣。

 

「放鬆，謙也，放鬆。」

「嗚……鬆、鬆你妹……」謙也呼痛，「你怎麼……不自己試試、嗯痛……」

 

抱怨歸抱怨，謙也還是盡力放鬆自己，察覺到謙也的配合，白石溫柔的吻上謙也的唇，身下的力道與速度卻沒放慢，依舊維持前進。

 

終於全部吞入白石的巨大，兩人也滿身是汗，謙也雙手無力地環繞白石的脖頸，一直大口喘息；而白石則盡力克制住自己想要瘋狂衝刺的慾望、耐心等著謙也適應。

 

謙也此刻的模樣，在星光的點綴下更顯誘人，比他還深一些的健康膚色此刻泛著微紅，滿身的汗在星光的照射下，彷彿整個人都在發著光，就像是落入人間的星星，原本的純白沾滿了塵世烟火——是他弄的，是他引誘高高掛在天上的星星自甘墮落——與他一起流連凡塵俗世。

 

這麼想著，白石更加興奮了，眼眸變得更加深遂暗沉，分身也變得更硬。

 

「唔、藏……」

——這是一個訊號。

白石對上謙也的眼睛，沒說話，但眼底愈濃郁的慾望讓謙也有種錯覺——彷彿就要被吸入大海深淵、再無逃脫。

「謙也……」聲音嘶啞的不像話，「我要動了。」

謙也害羞的撇過頭，默許了白石接下來將要發生的行為。

 

剛開始還只是淺淺的抽動，等到謙也的甬道愈來愈適應這樣的頻率與他性器的形狀後，白石的力道漸漸加大、速度也愈來愈快。

 

「唔……呃……哈啊……」

肉體啪啪的撞擊聲與四碎的呻吟在空無一人的天臺愈發清晰，白石不斷地變換著角度與插入的方向，執著於找到能讓謙也瘋魔的那一點。

「嗯哼……藏……」

謙也的雙腿不知何時纏上了白石的腰身，雙手因為快感而在他的背部留下幾道深深淺淺的抓痕。

 

「啊呃、嗯！」

找到了。白石頓住，而後開始瘋狂朝這點猛烈撞擊。

「呃啊啊……不、停、哈啊……」謙也被刺激的不停搖頭，快感如同數不清的螞蟻，細細爬過全身，一點一滴啃食他為數不多的神智。

「太、太快了……停、停下……嗚……」謙也的聲音愈發甜膩，他覺得好似有無數的電流在全身流竄，麻麻癢癢的，他瘋狂扭動腰身，想要擺脫這種令人窒息的感受，卻是變相地迎合白石的抽插。

「啊嗯、我、我要……！」就在即將爆發的邊緣，卻被白石一手擋下，謙也忍不住抓著白石握著他下體的手，想要拔開。

「噓，射太多不好。」白石的手圈住謙也的莖身、拇指堵著馬眼，制止了謙也再次射精，積累過多卻宣洩不得的快感，讓謙也崩潰地哭求白石。

「不、放手……藏，求求你……」

「乖，我們一起。」白石無視謙也的掙扎，安撫地親親謙也的臉頰，而後一手固定謙也的腰，用力撞擊謙也的前列腺。

 

捲起來的腳趾、繃緊的腳背與謙也愈來愈緊、收縮愈來愈快的甬道，都在昭示著謙也即將迎來絕頂的高潮。

 

感受到謙也的甬道開始瘋狂收縮，與愈加拔尖的呻吟，白石最後一個用力挺身，鬆開鉗住謙也莖身的手。

「哈、嗯啊……啊啊啊啊啊——！」

 

在釋放的那一剎那，謙也也感受到體內傳來一股熱流，在恍惚間似乎聽到白石在耳邊的性感的喘息與愛語，隨即暈了過去。

 

=====================================================================

 

莫名解鎖了口交Play和自慰Play，寫得我身心俱疲……

五千三百多個字，我短時間內大概不會再開了（應該）

 

人生中的第一篇肉文就這樣獻給了白謙，謙也我對你真是真愛XDD（謙也躺在床上比凸

希望大家肉吃得開心wwww 


End file.
